sacrifices we make
by yakashi
Summary: Tenzo will do anything to make Kakashi happy


"Kakashi taichou, why are you single?"

Sakura nearly choked on her drink and Naruto was relieved someone finally asked. Team 7 just got back from a mission and was celebrating with Ichiraku's. The team had to kill a rogue ninja who killed several innocent people, but was interrupted as the ninja's girlfriend took the deadly blow. It was a target stopped fighting and took his life saying that he no longer had reason to fight. It was a romeo and juliet moment that had everyone thinking, especially Sai.

Kakashi side-eyed Sai, "Why, am I single? Well that's an interesting question."

" Well, that rogue ninja's lover was easily willing to die for him. You are considered amazing amongst so many people and a lot are willing to die for you, so why are you single?"

"Maa Sai, it's deeper than that. They had a bond that went beyond death. It encompasses more than dying, they were willing to be together through anything. I just don't have that bond with anyone."

Kakashi hated when the kids tried to dig into his personal life. He wasn't going to get that bond with had so much baggage that no one on earth would be able to handle was ok with being alone; not happy, but ok. He wasn't going to be hurt.

"Sensei, have you ever been on a date? You are getting older, maybe you should try to find that bond with someone. What is your type sensei, we will find you the right person"

Kakashi chuckled as Sakura hit Naruto in the head and made him apologize. It was true. He wasn't getting any younger.

"I don't know Naruto, the idea of you setting me up is scary...but I'll let you humor me. My type is someone who has brown hair, easy on the eyes, formidable ninja skills, and is good with kids."

"Ok Sensei, You can count on me! Let's go guys I have the perfect person in mind."

Naruto grabbed Sakura and Sai and bolted. Kakashi left home wondering what shenanigans team 7 had in store.

"NARUTO! What is going on?" Sakura yelled as Naruto dragged them to a construction zone in the village.

"Listen, I know the perfect person for Kakashi sensei, just trust me...Ahh just the person I was looking for."

"Hello everyone."

"Hey Yamato taichou!" All three said in unison.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto spoke, "We need to know what Kaka sensei would enjoy on a date and you two seem like good friends."

Yamato blushed. "Oh well, I guess we are. Um, he would probably like a picnic in a calm place."

Naruto beamed. "That's a great idea! It would be a perfect way for Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei to talk and enjoy each other's company."

"Iruka sensei?"

"Yea taichou! He is Kakashi's type. Said so himself."

"You're right is actually a great idea."

"That's a first."

"Shut up Sai."

"So taichou will you help us make sensei happy?"

Yamato smiled, "sure"

"Thanks! We'll let you know the details later." The three ran off leaving Yamato to go back to his business.

His type huh. Yamato frowned. He never imagined Kakashi being into an academy teacher. He always imagined Kakashi with someone who knew him well and could relate to his problems; someone like himself. Yamato shook his head. Of course he didn't have a chance with his sempai. He was just as fucked up as any other ANBU. Iruka is safe,cute, needed stability and someone who can always be there when Kakashi is home. Yamato could never be what Kakashi needed, no matter how much he wanted to be.

"Come on sempai, you have a date tonight."

"Maa Tenzo, are you sure I look ok, I haven't been on a date in a long time."

Kakashi came out wearing a light green button down and black jeans. It took all of Yamato's power not to take him right there. Instead, he got off Kakashi's couch and stood face to face with Kakashi. Yamato unbuttoned the first two buttons and straightened out his collar. He rested his hands on Kakashi's chest and looked him in the eye.

"There you look perfect."

Kakashi took his hands and whispered, "Thank you."

"Of course, now let's go before you're late."

Yamato smiled his fake smile and led the way. He hated the idea of his sempai being dressed up for someone else. Unfortunately, his desire for sempai to be happy outweighed his jealousy.

The setup was beautiful. Yamato made a small wooden table for the food, made some pretty flowers to compliment the scene, and told the squad what food Kakashi likes. It was perfect and Yamato cursed himself for doing such a great job. Kakashi was smiling and so was Iruka. They were hitting it off and it made Yamato sick. He left the spot where everyone was spying on their date. Upon entering his apartment, he plopped on the couch. He let tears fall. Having your heart broken hurt.

3 weeks. 3 weeks of torture. He had become the official liaison between Kakashi and Iruka. Planning dates, outfits, conversation topics, etc. He really was the ultimate wingman. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He begged Tsunade for a mission. He needed to get as far away from Kakashi as possible.

3 months. Yamato killed several rogue ninjas, killed their target, and completed his mission. He was numb. He felt no pain and all he wanted was to relax. He got patched up at the hospital and went home. He took a long, hot shower, and laid down on his couch. He put on a movie, hoping to fall asleep.

What the hell? Who was visiting him this late at night. He got up to the door and felt familiar chakra. Great. He opened the door and promptly asked, "what do you want?"

"Maa you're grumpy at night. I just came here to talk."

"It's late and I wanna go to bed."

"You're watching a movie. It sounds like a romantic comedy too, which you only watch when you are in crappy mood so how about you let me in because I know you weren't falling asleep anytime soon and quite frankly I won't either unless we talk."

Tenzo let him in and Kakashi sat on the couch, ushering for Yamato to join him. Yamato sat down waiting for Kakashi to talk.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Yamato was confused. Why is he apologizing.

"For whatever I did that made you take this mission...you left without telling anyone."

"You were busy. I didn't have much time to say goodbyes."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

Yamato looked at Kakashi and saw trace hints of hurt on his face. Why was he hurt, he has a boyfriend now and doesn't need him for company anymore.

" You have Iruka so why aren't you with him rather than lecturing me?"

"So that's it huh...Why didn't you tell me that being with Iruka made you upset?

"I...it doesn't. I don't care if you're with him."

"Oh really? That's so great because I can tell you about how we had sex. It was so hot,the way he touched me. I made him cum using just my tongue and-

"Shut up." Yamato snapped. He couldn't bare the thought of someone else being with Kakashi that way. He had full on tears and heard the sound of his own heart shattering.

"Why? You said you don't care so why are you lying to me Tenzo?"

Tenzo buried his head in his hands, "It doesn't matter."

"You're crying. It does matter Tenzo. Why won't you-

"Because I fucking love you ok! "

The world stopped. Yamato felt the urge to vomit. He just ruined his friendship. He lifted his head up to tell Kakashi he didn't mean it but the words never came. Instead, he was greeted with a soft pair of lips on his. Kakashi's hands were cradling his cheeks and Yamato felt intoxicated. He never wanted this kiss to end but then he remembered Iruka.

"Stop, sempai.I..I don't want to get in the way of your relationship so please...I got to have you for a moment so now I can get over my feelings for you. Don't worry, we can be friends and I'll tell Iruka that this was my fault."

Kakashi laughed. "Tenzo, i need to catch you up on the past 3 months. First off, Iruka and I are not together. I did not have sex with him either, I just needed to get you to talk to me. After you left, everything went to shit. His date ideas were trash and we had nothing to talk about. He told me about how he came to you for advice and then it dawned on me that you were making this relationship work. It was like I was dating you but through him. I thought I was falling for him but really, it was you. I called us off and I wanted to talk to you but you left. It took me a while to realize that you knew so much about me. All my quirks, and likes. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry for not realizing sooner."

"It's ok senpai. I just want you to be happy."

"That's the thing, you were willing to suffer for my happiness. Tenzo, I don't deserve you, but will you give me a chance to make you happy?"

Tenzo was blushing. "Yes."

"Good,"

Kakashi's lips were back on his and it felt just as good the second time. Yamato was a moaning wreck. Hands were exploring and Kakashi pulled Yamato on top of his lap so he was being straddled. Their hips were grinding and Kakashi was moaning with delight. Yamato was sad to break them apart.

"I am really enjoying this but I think we should go on a proper date before sex."

"Hmm are you free tomorrow night? I've wasted so much time without you."

"Yes I'm free and don't worry, now we have the rest of our lives to be together."

Kakashi smiled and laid down on the couch so Yamato's head was resting on his chest. He pulled up a blanket and lazily ran his fingers through Yamato's hair.

" I have a lot of baggage you know, I'm not very romantic and I'm socially inept."

"Senpai, I'm just as fucked up as you. Let me love you"

Kakashi smiled, "I love you Tenzo."

Yamato was fast asleep. Kakashi soon followed.

"Come on Senpai just try it!" Tenzo was looking at Kakashi pleading almond eyes.

"Oh fine"

Team 7 stared in shock. Kakashi just ate a piece of cotton candy. He looked like he wanted to hurl, but smiled through his mask anyway.

"That was gross."

"Thank you for trying it." Yamato smiled and gave Kakashi's hand a quick squeeze. If team 7 noticed it, they dared not say anything. If they smiled at the thought of their favorite sensei and taichou finally finding their person, well, that's another story.


End file.
